Senior Year
by dneaking09
Summary: Will Briana stay with Seth, the love of her life? Or will she chose Zack? Tons of new characters and 1st time fanfic writer. Zack and OC. Good reviews PLZ!
1. Introduction

My Deep, Dark Life

My life in high school. Oh what a trying one! There have been so many things that have happened this year. I've had boyfriends, had sex, fell in love, got heartbroken, and more. In every good story, there are the good guys and there are the bad guys. There are also the neutral people. I'm a mix of all three. Here's a list of the main characters.

Seth Wright – bad

Zack Martin – good

London Tipton – good

Cody Martin – neutral

Jacob Turner – bad

Maddie Fitzpatrick – good/bad

Briana Stevens – good/bad/neutral

There are several more characters in this story of my life, but these are the ones that helped shape who I am now. This story is in no form rated G. It contains sex, blood, vile language, and more deep dark elements. My life, I guess you could say, is a haunting and terrifying place. It's not the kind of story you read while you're going to bed. It's the kind of story you can find at a spooky campfire.

Some parts in this story are romantic. Most stories have those, but this one…the romantic parts are formed from the dark parts. I've had people tell me my story gave them nightmares for a week. So, be warned. Make sure you don't fall asleep. If you do, you might just find yourself in my shoes.


	2. The Happy Beginning

Chapter 1: The Very Beginning

Briana sat in her first period, waiting for the bell to ring. It was the beginning of her senior year, and everything was going good. She was going out with the love of her life, Seth Wright. She had been wanting to date him since she met him 2 years before. He, of course, was in 8th grade. He was supposed to be in 9th, but he failed 3rd grade. So, she had to endure until lunch time to talk to him.

The bell finally rang. She was the first one out. She needed to talk to her best friend, Zack Martin. They did almost everything together, so it was natural that they talked in the hall during classes. She finally found him and gave him a huge hug. "Hey Zack! How was your first period?" she asked him, smiling really big. She kept her arm around his waist as they walked to his locker.

"Ok, I guess. It would have been better with you in it," he said. He squeezed her waist softly and smiled. She took his hand and led him down the far hallway. What she was about to do was against everything, but she felt the need to see how it was.

"If I do something, you can't tell anyone. Not even Seth. He would get so mad at me. Zack, I feel like I need to do this. It's been bugging me for awhile now and I finally have a chance to do it. So…don't freak out," she said, softly. She took him out the back door and around the AG building. She pushed him up against the wall and smiled.

"Briana…you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this." With that, he kissed her. It wasn't a rough kiss like she was used to getting from Seth. It was sweet and soft. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She pulled away suddenly and stepped away from him.

"This is wrong. I love Seth. I'm with Seth. I'm going to marry him. I can't be doing this with you," she started mumbling. She shook her head and started pacing. Zack just looked at her. He finally grabbed her arms and stopped her.

"Bri…it's ok. There's nothing wrong with what we just did. We both wanted to. We both enjoyed it. Briana…I love you. I have for awhile. I should have never turned you down. I…I just wasn't ready. I didn't want to be with anyone then. I needed to be alone. Then…I saw you and Seth together. You would kiss him and hold his hand. I got jealous. I thought of how that could've been me. Bri…give me one night. If you don't like it, we can forget it ever happened. I promise. But I still need one chance. Please," he said to her. She saw tears form in his eyes.

"Ok Zack. One night, but this can never be repeated to anyone. This is really weird, but I think I love you too. I think I have for awhile. I've been with Seth though. He is so…good to me. I will forget about him tonight though. I will Alana stay with . It's just you and me tonight. No one else matters. I promise. Now…let's go home. I don't feel like going to school," she said, smiling. She kissed him softly and started walking towards his house, with him closely behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zack! Come on! We don't have all day!" Alana yelled. The three teenagers were getting ready to go to Sonic. Briana was buying them all supper. Alana was in on what Briana and Zack were going to do that night and she promised not to say anything to Seth. The girls were sitting outside on the porch, waiting for Zack to get out of the bathroom. He finally ran out of the door.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I had to fix my hair. It looked like shit," he said. Bri just smiled and laughed at him. She kissed him lightly on his lips and then pulled a Marlboro out of her pocket. After lighting it, she handed it to her buddy.

"Your hair did not look like shit. It looked good. I liked it."

"Ya…I guess, but I still needed to fix it."

"Who cares!?!?!? Let's just go. I'm starving," Alana finally yelled at them. Briana turned around and glared at her. Alana did that a lot. Once someone said they were getting something for her, that's all she thought about.

"Shut up, Alana. Bri doesn't have to buy you a damn thing. She's being nice. She can always tell you to go to hell and get away from her," Zack said to his younger sister. Briana just smiled and started walking towards Sonic with Zack. On the way there, they passed Cody's house. Cody was sitting outside with his friend, Jacob, or Jake. Bri took Zacks' hand and kept walking.

As they got to Sonic, Briana let go of Zacks' hand. They walked up to the back tables and Seth was sitting at the back table with Briana's friend, Maddie. Bri took the last hit off her cigarette and walked towards her boyfriend.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here?" she said, smiling, looking back towards Zack. She walked over to Seth and gave him a kiss.

"I knew you would eventually come up here. I wanted to see if you were going to stay with Maddie and London tonight. I was gonna stay with Maddie's brother. I was thinking we could…you know," he said, pulling her down into his lap. Bri looked up at Zack and gave him a look that said, 'I'm sorry. I love you. Don't be mad at me.' Apparently he read the message right.

"Oh, baby, sorry. I'm staying with Alana tonight. Her dad already said yes. How about tomorrow night?" she said. She looked at Zack and smiled slightly. He winked and sat down next to Maddie.

"I guess we could do it tomorrow. Will you call me later?"

"Don't I always?"

"True. Well…we have to get home. I love you, Bri. Byes," Seth said. He kissed her roughly on the lips and ran his hands all over her body before letting her stand up. She gave Maddie a hug and watched them walk to Seth's new car. They got in and drove off. As soon as she saw them turn down the right street, she jumped into Zack's lap.

"I'm sorry. I love you. I didn't think he would be here," she said, quickly. She put her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. He lifted her face up and kissed her sweetly.

"It's ok, babe. I'm all good. That was kinda thrilling. At least you chose me over him tonight," he said. He kissed her neck and she giggled.

"Are we going to order or what?" Alana said, impatiently.

"Fine…hold on, bitch," Bri said, now pissed off. She pressed the button and waited for someone to answer. "Yeah…I need to charge. It's Briana. My number is 32," she said to Melanie over the speaker.

"What do you need?"

"Ok…I want a bacon cheeseburger toaster combo with fries and a dr. pepper. Then I need the extra long chili cheese coney combo with tots and a sprite. Then I need my wrap combo. Tell Joe to make it. He knows how I like it. I want large tots and a large dr. pepper. And that's it." Melanie said the price and got off the speaker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No! Stop! Zack…let go," Bri screamed, laughing. She was crumpled up on his bed in a little ball while Zack tickled her. He laughed and tried to pry her hands away from her.

"Nope. There's no way in hell I'm stopping. You have to make me," he said, smiling.

"I know how to do that," she said, slyly. She moved her hands and started running them up and down his body. She slid them underneath his shirt and slowly pulled it off. Then, she kissed him. He stopped tickling her and kissed her back softly. He layed down on top of her and ran his fingers through her hair. His lips moved from hers to her chest.

"Hows that? You like that, Zack? You want more?" she whispered in his ears. She moaned softly as he bit her neck and then ran her fingers through his hair. "Give me more of you. Prove to me that you love me. Do it," she said to him.

He raised his head and kissed her lips softly one more time. He then slid his hands underneath her shirt and took it off slowly. He moved down and placed his lips on her breasts. He undid her bra and took it off. After throwing it on the empty chair in his room, he continued to kiss her breasts. His hands were exploring her southern regions. She moaned when she felt herself close.

Zack looked up and smiled at her. He kept his eyes on her as he unbuttoned her pants, slid them off, and then slid off her panties. Briana was now laying naked in front of him. He moved his face down her body, leaving small kisses behind. When he got to her southern region, he went right in. She moaned loudly. She was glad that Alana, Zack, and Codys' dad was asleep.

He continued to lick her. He could feel her become more and more excited. She called out his name and he felt her release. He lifted his face and smiled. "You still want more?" he whispered to her. She nodded and started sliding down his pants. She smiled when she saw his long and hard extension sticking straight up in his boxers. She slid them down and pulled him on top of her.

They both moaned loudly when he entered her. The pain was mixed with pleasure and Bri was in love with both. He started pumping in and out of her, slowly but surely building with speed. She kissed his neck and dug her nails into his back. "Zack! Faster! Harder!" she said, throwing her head back into his pillows.

He started going harder and faster. As he picked up speed, Briana found herself reaching the brink of no return. "Oh yes! Oh God, yes!" she screamed. She finally exploded, as did he. He collapsed on top of her and they stayed there, wrapped in each others arms. He finally rolled off of her, wrapped the blanket around the both of them, and put his arms around her waist.

"See….I told you…you wouldn't regret…it. How was…that?" he said, still out of breath. She turned over to face him and smiled.

"I loved it. Apparently you don't do that a lot, since your completely out of breath. Just, relax, baby. Go to sleep," she said, softly. She kissed him softly and slowly fell asleep, wrapped up in his arms.


End file.
